Tiny Nightmare
by CyberionDreamWeaver
Summary: After an incident in the forest, the Decepticons now have a strange creature roaming around the ship under the care of their leader. But what was this odd being, and what strange powers does it truly possess? Bad with summaries. Set in Prime-verse. Rated T for violence in the first chapter.
1. Dawn of a New Life

**First story on here, yay! I don't know how often I'll be able to update since I'm pushed for time, but I'll do it as often as I can. I do not own TFP, just my OC.**

* * *

The bright moon gleamed over the tranquil landscape as the cool autumn breeze blew past the trees. The happy chirping of a hatchling, less than a year old, could be heard amongst the natural calls of the wildlife, but were lost and went unnoted by civilization.

The small hatchling, a bit bigger than a large dog, and her mother were passing through a forest not far from human establishment. The two had been crossing the state, on the run, searching for a safe sanctuary, far and concealed from human civilization, to call home. They had been on the move ever since their escape and hadn't stopped running, least they be caught by their former captors. Something the mother did **NOT** intend to allow happen. Especially to her daughter, the last of her species and her only child. One who she cherished more than anything and would gladly give her life to protect.

They traveled slowly through the night to conserve energy since it was safe… or so they thought.

The child's curiosity kept growing as she surveyed her new surroundings and soon found herself walk astray from her mother. She pranced through the foliage as she explored this amazing wonderland. She watched as tiny animals fled away from her, fearing the innocent demon that trekked through the woods.

She chirped excitedly as she strayed off further and further away from her mother. She had done this plenty of times before, but this time she wandered way too far, leading her into danger. Eventually she came upon a clearing. She took in the beautiful scenery in awe. Spinning around to take in everything, unaware of the threat hiding behind the face of beauty. She continued to look around when something lavishingly caught her eyes.

She turned to see a little glowing, red dot meet her eyes. Immediately she was delighted by the tiny object and crouched down, preparing to seize the tiny dot. In a flash, she sprung into the air, lunging at the light and pouncing onto it, trapping it under her paws. Thinking she had her catch, she lifted her paws to see her prize, only to reveal it wasn't there. Confused, she looked around to see where it had gone then found that it had moved a few feet away from her. Again she readied herself and pounced, only to find she had missed again. She repeated this many more times and wound up chasing the mysterious glowing dot until the sequence was finally broken.

She pounced on the dot once more, but this time instead of it retreating again, it stayed where it was, sitting on top of her paws. She moved her paws around, playing with the red beam as it would quickly move from her hands to the ground as her claws passed through the thin beam of light. She rested her paws down as the dot started to move up her arm. Soon it came up her chest at which point she followed it as it jumped up to her snout. She slowly looked up to the light source as she found herself starring down the barrel of a gun aiming straight between her eyes. Behind the gun, the holder; a strange, furless creature, stared into her red, terror filled eyes, a wickedly evil grin on it's face.

Suddenly more of the strange beings burst from their hiding and surrounded her. Her body was petrified as they all aimed their weapons at her. Her breath quickened as she realized her mistake of wandering off too far. Once she got her senses back she bolted up and dashed away, attempting to return back to safety.

The creatures didn't try to stop her at first but soon she was barraged by gunfire, the bullets tearing apart the forest around her.

She called for her mother in distress as she tried to escape her pursuers as they chased her down. She did her best to avoid being hit by the shower of bullets, but such a thing was nearly impossible as she received a few hits, but nothing too severe since they merely clipped her.

One bullet struck through the hand of her wing, causing her to cry out in pain, but didn't stop her as she kept running.

She suddenly found herself come upon a very large fallen tree blocking her path. She started to climb up the side of the downed tree, but was immediately stopped when a bullet stuck right above her, causing her to fall. She yelped as she made contact with the ground and laid silently still.

She started to pick herself up, shaking her head to expel the fuzziness entering her mind. She opened her eyes and saw the bipedal beings starting to close in on her in a semi-circle. She was injured, weak and she panicked as she was cornered, and while her instincts would normally tell her to attack, she ignored them as she stood no chance against these beings.

She looked back and forth between the beings frantically as she knew she was trapped. One of them stepped up to her, preparing to shoot her down when suddenly a much larger creature furiously lunged over the dead tree and landed in front of the child.

The mother.

The force of her landing had knocked the threatening being back and she snarled viciously, baring her ever pearly white fangs at the beings. It was amazing how something so beautiful could turn so deadly.

With a rage filled roar, she swiped her tail at the group of beings, which she knew as humans, sending some of them flying back before she broke out into a full-fledged frenzy. She seized the humans with her teeth and claws, shredding them to ribbons, leaving them mortally wounded, if not dead.

The child watched in paralyzing fear as her mother fought relentlessly to protect her. She winced at the horrific sound of crunching bones when her mother stuck with her tail or crushed one of them under her foot or in her jaws.

The mother effortlessly slaughtered the humans. But they were not the only ones being injured blow as she too was taking damage, but her rage and undying need to protect her child prevented from noticing.

Her once pure white coat was now stained with crimson as bullet wound rittled her body, but still she fought relentlessly. If she gave up now she would lose the only thing that had ever meant something to her, and if she couldn't protect her in the end she would at least die trying.

The young hatchling continued to watch the seemingly endless gore fest and she notice her mother starting to weaken and decided she should try to help her somehow. She was beginning to lose consciousness, but that wasn't going to stop her. She stood up shakily and searched for a target. She located one and prepared to strike.

She sprang into the air and landed on her target, which she saw was the first being who had held her at gunpoint. She latched onto him as she began to claw and bite him viciously. She didn't knock him over like she normally would with her prey, but she didn't have to. Even though she wasn't as strong compared to these beings, she fought violently as the being, now pouring with blood, frantically worked to pry her off.

She came up and landed a painful slash across it's face, causing it to yell out in pain. But this caused a new found rage to fill the being and pushed him to the breaking point. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and roughly yanked her off and flung her back up against the tree, causing her to slam her head against the solid wood, causing her to instantly black out.

Shortly after as the battle between man and beast raged on, the humans began to gain the upper hand, and finally after the intense bloodshed, the mother gave out a weak, pained cry as she received the finishing blow and fell to the earth with a deathly thud.

The humans, what little were left, started to gather themselves after the immense fighting and saw the two creatures lying motionless on the ground and declared them dead.

They called their backup for transport for them and the mother. Once it arrived, they loaded up the dead, the wounded, and the mother. They left the child since the hatchling was of no use to them dead as they believed it to be.

Finally, after some time, they were done loading up and evacuated the area, leaving the unconscious child stranded in the forest to rot. She was wounded, weak, and helpless as she was stuck in an unconscious slumber as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

* * *

The bright sun blazed in the sky of a new day.

A silver jet of unknown origin flew against the safire sky above a very large forest.

He was out here for tranquility to ease his stress after dealing with incompetent simpletons one too many times today, and before it was even halfway over. Even he could only tolerate so much before he just had to stop and say "enough". He had to get out for a while and go for a fly to relax.

He was currently heading back to his ship, feeling relieved now; the cool atmosphere flowing along his frame. As he continued to fly he started to pick up an abnormal energy signature. It was faint, but not unnoticed by him.

He flew down closer to the tree line of the forest, attempting to get a closer inspection of the source. But as he passed by the signal he merely saw the thick foliage. He had noticed a clearing where he could land though as he passed by, so he turned around and dived towards the opening. Once he was in the clear he shifted his form into a giant, bipedal metal being in mid-air, landing with an earth shaking thud.

He looked in the direction of the unnatural energy field and proceeded to walk towards it. As he walked he started to notice some… _peculiar _things about his surroundings.

The trees were littered with what he recognized as gunfire from human weaponry, which was slightly odd. It was evident that humans had been here recently. Why was unknown, but what was odd was that the trail of gunfire seemed to be lead to the energy source as he followed towards it.

Soon he started to notice some of the foliage was stained crimson as he came ever closer to the source, heightening his curiosity as to what had happened here before he had arrived. He hadn't witnessed anything quite like this on this planet before and as he slowly put two and two together he was slightly disgusted. But then he came across something even more bizarre.

Footprints. But not any kind he had ever seen before. These were almost as big as his own and were animal-like in nature, it's structure consisting of a large pad with three long, pin-pointed toes attached to it. Their shape was very odd and unique, but what could have possible created them was beyond him.

He surveyed the area more and saw many trees had been snapped and broken, accompanied with more quantities of the crimson fluid. It had now become fully clear that a battle had been endured and he had no doubt that whatever the footprints belonged to had a huge part of it. But he soon dismissed all of the facts and continued toward the signature.

Soon he found himself coming up to the energy source as he came upon a large fallen tree. He scanned the area for the source when his optics fell on a tiny object that lay beside the tree.

He walked towards the object, which appeared to be the source of the energy, and knelt down to get a better observation of it. As he looked more closely at it he was surprised to see that, instead of being some trinket or energon as he first expected, it was a tiny creature in which he did not recognize. It was of unknown origin to him, but it seemed to share many characteristics of other organic life forms more common on this planet.

It had a thick fur coat covering it's frame and two wing appendages adorned on it's back that and seem to be oversized as they were nearly twice the size of it's body. It's coat was a light shade of purple excluding it's tail which was a glossy black.

Red quills with light-black tips sprouted from the back of it's neck all the way down it's back and stopped at it's tail. Five more of the same spikes sat on it's head in a row, the first one being crooked forward slightly. It also sported a long black and grey crest that had a film of velvety fuzz on it's head.

But one feature that really caught his optic was a strange black mark in the shape of a bolt of lightning that lay across it's left eye. No fur grew over it as it was nothing more than a rough patch of black skin.

The wings seemed to be oversized compared to the rest of it's frame, being almost twice it's size. It had three rows of feathers, the first two being that same glossy black, but the last greatly resembled the quills that ran down it's back.

But all of these were the only features he could see, as one of the wings covered the rest of it's body. Curious, he gently lifted up one of it's wings, which seemed so fragile, and folded it back. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

It's legs. They started normal, but the last ligament on each one had been hacked off and replaced with crudely made mechanical limbs. The parts looked sketch and seemed to be just enough to allow it to walk.

He couldn't imagine what had happened to this creature.

He feathered his talon-like claws over it's tiny frame as the fur tickled them with it's soft sensation. It appeared to be offline to the naked optic, but he could feel the low pulse of it's heartbeat. It was defiantly online, but barely.

But what still confused him is that it was giving off a large amount of energy, especially for it's small size, which turned out to be the signature he had picked up, but it was unexplainable as to why it was giving off energy at all. This creature, whatever it was, was defiantly not normal.

He gently picked up the tiny, frail creature and stood back up. He stared down at the unconscious being as it laid in the palm of his servo. He then looked up to the sky and remembered that he had to return to his ship. He looked back down at the small creature that fit perfectly in his palm. He ex-vented as he knew he couldn't just abandon it here, especially with all the possible advantages he could gain from it.

He opened his subspace compartment and placed it inside, and with that he jumped into the air, transformed and took off, heading back to his ship.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	2. Discoveries

**Chapter tow, YAY! :D Sorry this took so long but I had some trouble coming up with certain details X.X but now it's finally done.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He walked down the dimly lit hallway of the Nemesis as he passed drones and other soldiers ever so often. Some of them gave him an odd look, curious to why he had his servo to his chassis. He ignored any wondering optics as he had a more important matter at hand. He was heading to the med. bay with his little discovery.

As he continued walking he passed by his third-in-command, who was also curious as to what he had and decided to follow him.

Finally he arrived at the med. bay and found the medic already in the room, as to be expected. He and his third entered the room as he approached the medic. The medic looked at him, surprised and slightly startled by his sudden presence.

"Lord Megatron! I wasn't expecting you." Knockout said. He then noticed that Megatron was holding something. "What do have there?" he asked. "I was hoping you could tell me." Megatron said.

He went over to one of the empty berths and lowered his servo, letting the small creature fall onto it's surface out of his servo, and backed away slightly. Knockout and Soundwave joined by his side as the three mechs circled around the berth, staring down at the bizarre creature.

"I-I've never seen anything like this…" Knockout stated, not sure about what he was looking at. "I brought it here for you to examine and find out what it is." Megatron said, half-way ignoring Knockout's comment.

"I'll… see what I can find." Knockout said, slightly unsure, as he walked over to a computer it was at this time that Soundwave suddenly left the room. Megatron remained in place as he continued to stare down at the tiny being.

He had this odd sense-this pull-towards the strange creature, one he could not understand, but he quickly ignored it and labeled it as nothing. He continued to stare until he decided he no longer required the assistance from the medic.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Report to me when you find something useful about this... _thing_." Megatron said as he headed towards the door. He paused in the door way and turned to Knockout.

"I will entrust you with this creature. _Don't_ allow anything to happen to it. Who knows what possibilities it could hold." He said sternly and then walked out of the med. bay, the door panels sliding shut behind him. Knockout looked over at the unconscious creature and sighed irritatedly as he began to search for answers.

* * *

The next day Megatron was heading back to the med. bay to check on the medic's progress. When he entered he saw Knockout working at one of the computers.

"Have you acquired any information about this organic?" he asked the medic. "The only thing I've managed to find is that it's reptilian in nature, it's a femme, and it's only a sparkling." Knockout said. Megatron took in the new information that had been given to him and thought it over.

'A sparkling?' He thought, staring at the strange  
creature across the room 'That would explain it's size then.' "Have you managed to find what this organic creature is?" "Not yet. I can't seem to find any sort of data that might be related to it." Knockout said as he continued to type at his computer. "…Do you think it's possible that it could be a Predacon of some sort?" He asked. "Highly unlikely. That race went extinct millennia ago. Plus it's organic; it couldn't possibly be one even if they were still around today." Megatron said.

The two mechs walked over to the berth where the tiny creature laid. "I also took some time to study some of it's biology and was surprised to find it be more cybernetic than organic. Mainly it's internal systems, but most of it appears to be made of metal." Knockout informed. This caught Megatron's attention. "Is it of Cybertronian nature?" he asked. "N-no. There are signs of internal stress and scarring, which are the results of a surgical procedure, and a poorly done one at that." Knockout said. "Plus I'm pretty sure that organics aren't sparked with half chopped limbs." "I'm not one for humor _Knockout_." Megatron said sternly, causing Knockout to stiffen.

Megatron glared at him for a moment then returned back to looking down at the tiny sparkling. The two were disrupted when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. The two mechs turned to see Soundwave standing in the doorway, silent as normal.

"Soundwave. Do you have something to report?" Megatron asked. Soundwave slightly nodded and proceeded to walk over to the computer. He typed in some commands on the keypad and it brought up a page file on the monitor. Soundwave backed up and turned to Megatron, pointing a single, slender digit at the screen.

Megatron walked over to see what Soundwave had found.

On the screen was a human-created document of a strange reptilian-like creature, the beast spewing fire from it's jaws. It's frame had a very similar build to the tiny sparkling creature laying on the table, but seemed more complex. He skimmed over the data given on the screen and found it was a primitive yet powerful beast commonly known as a 'dragon', and was a creature of mythology and legend, and virtually non-existent by human standards.

"Hm…" Megatron started "Interesting… But there must be more to our captive than what this information tells." He turned to his third "Soundwave?"

Soundwave nodded and came back over to the computer and closed the file, bringing up a new one; this time a government record.

It displayed the file of two test subjects; one was a larger draconic creature, much like the one they had but white and much older… and the other was of the smaller dragon they had. Soundwave opened the profile of the sparkling which pulled up many different records and details of the tiny draconian. Soundwave backed up again to allow his master to view the data.

Megatron quickly scanned through the document, searching for any important detail about the draconic sparkling.

What he found was that the sparkling had been a part of some governmental weapons program, one that focused on the use of biological weapons. The humans had tried to turn the sparkling into some bio-tech weapon for their own use. They had stripped it of most of it's internal and external parts, replacing them with wirework and crudely made metal. It no longer had the requirements that normal organics needed in order to live. All she required was a source of electrical energy. The hatchling had been six years old, by human standards, when it was last recorded, which was six months ago. With all this he then found that that small sparkling was known as… Project Name: CYB3R10N X; which would translate to Cyberion X.

The file closed out and went back to the main screen. Megatron, followed by Soundwave, walked back over to the berth where this 'Cyberion' laid unconsciously. The two mechs and Knockout circled the berth once more, debating to themselves what to do with their new discovery.

"What now, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked. Megatron pondered his options for a moment then declared his final decision.

* * *

**Cliffhanger OooOOooh~ **

**That's all for this chapter, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Modifications

"Prep for surgery" Megatron ordered.

"Um, with all due respect, my lord, but… why?" knockout asked, a little thrown off by the command.

"This 'Cyberion' creature was built to serve as a powerful weapon, and with a little tweaking, we could harness that power and turn the tides of war in our favor. But before it could ever possibly serve for our cause, it will require a much needed upgrade. An implantment of Cybertronian technology to replace the weaker, less resilient human one." Megatron explained to his medic.

"Ok… and where am I suppose to get the materials for the transfusion?"

"I will have my drones provide you with any supplies you may need, but in return I will expect you to get the job done _right_." Megatron warned with a stern tone.

Knockout flinched from his words but quickly composed himself "I will do to the best of my ability, my lord." He said with a small bow.

"I only expect as much. How long should the process take?"

"With the given condition, I'd say… at least half an orn, give or take." Knockout estimated

"Then see to it, I have other matters to attend to. And be sure to retrieve me when you are finished. I wish to be present when it awakens." Megatron said as he headed to exit the Med. bay but stopped in the doorway "And Knockout. _Don't_ disappoint me." He said to the medic, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. He then finally left the room.

Knockout remained still for a moment, staring at the door, before visibly relaxing, venting out a sigh. He walked over to a table that held many sharp and dangerous looking surgical tools where he sorted through them so he could begin to prep for surgery. He was then distracted when he noticed that Soundwave was still present in the room.

"Can I help you with something?" Knockout asked

_/~Can I help you with something?~/_ Repeated Knockout's voice as Soundwave replayed the sound clip.

It irritated him when Soundwave did that. "And what is it that you plan on doing?"

_/~before it could ever possibly serve for our cause, it will require a much needed upgrade~/_

It still irritated him, but he wouldn't complain since it was extra help he could use. Primus knows he didn't want to face Megatron's wrath if he screwed up. He agreed to allow Soundwave assist then went back to preparing as he started to hook up wires to the hatchling.

* * *

About half an orn had finally passed and the surgery had been completed. Knockout had successfully managed to replace most of the internal and external weaker tech with Cybertronian modifications, with the exception of a few smaller parts that would have been too risky to simply remove. For that, Soundwave had generated a coding system that would slowly transform the un-removed parts to Cybertronian tech and implanted it into the hatchling's systems.

Knockout had also taken the liberty of giving the small creature's new peds a bit of personality, whereas before they looked like a bunch of random parts thrown together, they now _looked_ functional. They had a box-like shape to them with the back set being black with red indented rectangular shapes and the front being a close shad of purple as it's coat with the same kind of indented shapes in the color of a darker shade of purple. The servos now had sleek black claws (though not sharp yet) and the back peds had two digits with large red triangular claws, which would be what she walked on.

Knockout had sent a comm. to Megatron to inform him that his work was finished, to which he had wasted no time to arrive. Megatron entered the med. bay, finding Knockout and Soundwave awaiting him as they stood on either side of the berth where the tiny creature laid.

"I just unhooked the specimen, so it should be coming out of stasis soon." Knockout had informed.

Megatron stood before the berth to which the small creature faced him. The three mechs then stood in silence, waiting for the first signs of the hatchling waking up.

* * *

Her senses slowly became alert again as she started to slip back into consciousness. As she slowly woke up, a sharp pain quickly flooded her systems, causing her to cringe at the sudden pain. But just as quickly as it came, it left, letting her body go limp. She let out a deep breath as she waited for her systems to re-adjust themselves. Her systems were working overtime trying to recover and become functional again after the damage she took. Her mind was hazy as she tried to remember what happened before she blacked out. All that she could recover was running… running for her life… the sound of gunfire… pain… and… her mother!

She remembered her mother had fought to try and protect her, but where was she now? Was she alright? She pushed her systems to work even harder as she tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't respond, no matter her struggle. She did, however, manage to raise her head as she slightly pried her eyes open. Her vision was blurry and all she could make out was a mass of grey in front of her.

Once her eyes regained proper focus, she opened them as their glow came back, but she was struck by fear by the sight that she was met with.

Before her stood a large silver figure that completely dwarfed her with it's massive size. She held her breath as she slowly looked up as her eyes met with the crimson ones of the figure, leaving her frozen with fear.

* * *

The three mechs watched as the hatchling stirred then struggle to wake up. It had attempted to stand but had failed since her new peds were not fully adjusted and ready to properly function just yet. It lifted it's helm and left it hanging for a moment before it's optics finally opened. This brought shock and awe to them, however, for it turned out it's optics; one seemingly normal and the other a bulb sitting in a dark hollow hole where an eye once remained, glowed a bright vibrant red, much like a decepticon's. But even with this fact, they still held fear as they stared back into Megatron's optics.

This wasn't of any surprise, of course. Considering that this creature was nothing but a mere tiny hatchling waking up in an unknown location and in the presence of three beings it had never seen before, it would have been expected for such behavior.

The creature lowered it's helm back down, close to the berth as it's optics never wavering from Megatron's gaze and vice versa.

Megatron felt odd as he stared down at the tiny being. He couldn't tell what it was since it was foreign to him, but he quickly ignored it seeing as there were much more important matters at hand than for him to dwell on the subject.

She was fear struck as she stared up at the three beings. What were these things? What did they want with her? Where was she? Where was her mother? She was highly anxious and confused, a combination that never worked hand-in-hand with her. But, Megatron started to pick up on this and soon decided it would be best to remover the draconian from all the attention.

"I believe that for the moment it would be best for our patient to settle in and to become accustomed to her new home. Then we shall see just how good of a job you did, doctor" he said with a slight sneer in his tone, to which Knockout flinched.

With that, Megatron reached his servo down to the hatchling as she shied away from his taloned digits. He quickly scooped her up in his grasp and closed his digits around her so she could not escape, and keeping her hidden from wandering optics. Then with the dismissal of the two mechs, he left the med. bay.

* * *

Megatron trekked down the dark halls of the Nemesis as he headed for his quarters, his servo now rested against his chassis. As he walked he could feel the sparkling squirm around in his hold, trying to get out. She had managed to wriggle herself out a few times, but didn't get very far and after several failed attempts she finally settled down.

Soon he arrived at his quarters where the door automatically slid open to let him enter. He walked in and over to the keypad, punching in a cod and locking the door behind him.

Megatron glanced over the room as he walked over to his berth,

His quarters were located below the bridge room at the front of the ship. It was decently sized but fairly simple. He had a table and chair along the left wall and his berth was stationed to the right. A simple design, but what brought it together was what lied at the other end. The whole back was a full-length window the bowed out in a sort of dome, making for a spectacular view when the ship traveled from zone to zone. The floor within the dome was elevated, giving it a nice touch.

Megatron set down on the edge the berth then looked down at his clasped servo. Slowly, he opened it, reveling the tiny sparkling laying in his palm, still frightened as she looked up at him.

He gave a tiresome sigh as that same feeling began to resurface, but more predominate this time… and he slowly began to understand what it was. He wasn't much for caring, but there was something odd about this small creature. Despite its unusualties, there was a warmness to it.

Perhaps it was because it was just a mere sparkling. But, even though he hated it, he couldn't ignore the pull he felt to the small creature.

"It is alright. Nothing will harm you." He spoke, trying to calm the hatchling down from it's panic, but she showed no change.

He then used his free servo and slowly moved to touch the small creature, though when he got within a certain range she cringed, turning away and caused him to stop. She hesitantly looked back up and saw he hadn't harmed her like she originally thought. He then moved to try to touch her again, to which, with great resistance, she hadn't flinched away. He then ran his claws along her back, like some pet owner would to a cat. He felt the tension the little creature had loosen up slowly and she relaxed a little as she rested her head down, allowing him to continue stroking along her back.

He sat on the edge of the berth a while longer with the sparkling nestled in his servos until she started to become drowsy and, to his surprise, curled up closer to him and the warmth that radiated from his frame.

He didn't know how to respond for a moment, unsure what to do with the sparkling, but after going over his options he rolled his optics and kicked his peds up onto the berth, deciding to just let her remain with him for the night.

The hatchling was startled by the sudden shift in gravity, but once he settled down so did she. Megatron looked down at the sparkling now lying on his chassis before placing his servo back over her to assure she wouldn't jump off during the night. She shifted around for a bit before curling up into a ball where she rested until she fell into recharge, and soon afterward, so did he.

* * *

Where have I been XP Sorry for the long break but here is chapter 3 finally! :D

Just a note I wanted to point out, most of this story was written down before even the first mentions of Predacons in Prime, so I will not be trying to include them or anything about them aside from the small note in chapter 2

Hope you all enjoy! :D


End file.
